


Drowner brains in the cabaret

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandelion and Zoltan have a huge problem.<br/>They keep finding monster corpses in the Rosemary and Thyme.</p>
<p>Who done it?....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowner brains in the cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic a while ago, Hope you enjoy!

In the Rosemary & Thyme,Dandelion was ever so aggravated by the recent complaints about dead body parts,Seven customers swore they would never come back to the cabaret ever again much to Zoltans dismay.  
"I can't even think it,A customer found a griffins  
Head in their bed !" Zoltans recalled fiercely   
"......Yes I heard " Dandelion sighed rubbing his temple while sitting on a stool.  
"And that's not the half of it !" Zoltans bellowed  
"An Alghoul nails were found in the pantry!"  
"Yes...I heard" he sighed again,"Who could be leaving all these body parts in the Rosemary & Thyme' He thought.

"And you would not believe what we found in-!"  
Dandelion got up and raised is hands like he was making a deal,"Now now my friend we must stop thinking on why anyone would do this but thinking "Who" would do this "   
Zoltan nodded,"Aye your right ...Its cobbler"  
"Old misses Mcdonugh?" He gasped "but she would never do anything like that! She donated to the cabaret !"   
"Exactly she wants you to think she's the nice old gran but in truth she's a lying hag!" Zoltan proclaimed,"Let's go and take this to the court   
We'll sue her!"  
"...But I trusted her! She baked us Butter Bandalura last night !"  
Zoltan gasped,"She poisoned us ! " he held his chubby belly with both hands.  
Dandelion shrieked liked a panicked little girl  
While Zoltan started to laugh with panic.

When suddenly the door opened abruptly as Geralt of Riva,The famed Witcher,The white -  
Wolf, and known by the elves by Gwynbleidd which translate to his first title "the white wolf"  
The butcher of blavkien,Everyone who knows Geralt knows he just prefers to go by Gerlat.  
"What's with all the screaming?" He said in his gravelly voice,"If I hadn't known better I would think you two were little girls"   
"Not now,Geralt we've been poisoned!" Zoltan said still holding on to his belly.  
"Wait what?" Geralt raised a brow  
"And that's not all Miss Mcdonugh is trying to run us out of business!" Dandelion added,  
"The cobbler? Geralt crossed his arms "how?"  
"She's leaving all these vile monsters parts" Dandelion motioned around the room   
"And she'll be hearing from our lawyers she will!" Zoltan raised and shook his finger from rage.  
"Huh uh.." Gerlat nodded slowly,"Look it's me who's been leaving the body parts around" he confessed,"Not sure about poison though"  
Dandelion was dumbfounded,"But why Geralt!?" He asked shocked that one of his best friends Did the deed,"couldn't you leave it in your house?!" Zoltan asked,"Well Yen wasn't so keen on a kikimora head above the mantle,Nor was she so keen on the rest of the hunting trophies and I had no where to dump them ..So"   
"You left them here " Dandelion sighed rubbing his temples,Geralt nodded.  
"Geralt..."  
"Yes?"   
"Stop leaving body parts in the Rosemary & Thyme"   
"........Okay"


End file.
